1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a side dump trailer and more particularly to a stiffening structure for the side dump body of a side dump trailer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Side dump bodies for use on trucks and trailers have become extremely popular in recent years since the introduction of a side dump trailer of co-applicant Ralph R. Rogers, which is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,480,214. Co-applicant Ralph R. Rogers has also received U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,845,971; 5,967,615; 6,056,368; 6,089,670; 6,179,385; 6,199,955; 6,257,670; and 7,360,843 all of which relate to side dump bodies for use on trailers or trucks.
Conventional side dump bodies for use with trucks or trailers normally have a bottom wall and side walls which extend upwardly and outwardly therefrom with the forward and rearward ends of the side dump body being closed by bulkheads. In many cases, a side stiffening rail is secured to each of the upper ends of the exterior sides of the side walls to prevent undesirable flexing of the side dump bodies during the use thereof which can result in structural cracks in the side dump body. In some cases, a side stiffening angle member is also secured to the exterior of each of the side walls below the upper stiffening rail. Although the side stiffening rails used on the prior art trailers do reduce flexing of the side dump body, applicants have developed an unique stiffening structure for further reducing flexing of the side dump body during use.